Posión de Amor
by Van Jaeger Kirkland
Summary: Alfred, un estudiante común de Hogwarts, comienza a sentir emociones fuertes por cierto inglés de Slytherin, pero, aparentemente este no tiene el mismo interés, decide entonces hacer una "Posión de Amor". Advertencia: Usuk & Multipairing And Pottertalia.


**Disclaimer: **Anime/Manga creado por Himaruya Hidekaz. Todos los personajes de Hetalia le pertencen. Ideas sacadas de la historia de J K Rowling (HP).  
**Dedicatorias: **Hero baka and Aniki (Prusia) ~ and Todo al que lo lea.  
**Pareja: **Usuk -principal- pueden mostrarse otras.  
**Advertencia: **Hechizos (?)

~o~o~o~

La tarde comenzaba en la escuela de Hogwarts, desde hace ya una semana, todos habían resivido una carta de aceptación a esta escuela, ya estaba cada quien por su parte de las casas, dadas por aquel sombrero. Cada quien iba a paso moderado para acostumbrarse a una nueva vida, en este caso un chico americano, parecía ser el único en no entender nada de lo que tenía que hacer, realmente no entendía por que fue aceptado en esa escuela.

-Con que... Mi casa es Gryffindor.. -observaba un trozo de papel donde indicaba la habitación a la que debía ir- No entiendo mucho esto pero ¡Hahahaha! ¡Debo ser el hero! -sonreía-

Alfred efusivo fue con sus maletas a subir a toda velocidad por las escaleras, aunque casi se caía al no percatarse que una de ellas se movió, saludó a su paso a los cuadros vivientes que estaban colgados en la pared, al igual que a algunos compañeros de su paso. Al llegar, se asombró al ver una mujer en la puerta, esta igual estaba con vida, moviendo su agitado y gordo cuerpo mientras cantaba opera, el rubio solo sonrió, le dijo la contraseña, pasó, dejó sus maletas en la habitación compartida.

-Eso es... ¿La bandera de Japón, Alemania e Italia? -arqueaba una ceja- De esa región deben ser mis compañeros..  
-K-Konnichiwa...! -interrumpió los pensamientos, un azabache de baja estatura- Etto... ¿Usted es nuestro nuevo compañero de piso?  
-¿he? ¡Hahahaha! Claro que sí! Me llamo Alfred ! y soy el héroe! -asintió haciendo una señal en alto levantando su pulgar-  
-S-Soka... Mi nombre es.. Kiku Honda.. -hizo una reverencia- Un plaser en conocerlo, señor Jones.  
-Oye oye, no seas tan formal.. hehe -dándole palmaditas- Y dime ¿Qué hay de los otros dos que se quedan aquí? Por lo que veo.. un Alemán e Italiano  
-¿Ludwig-san? ¿Feliciano-san? Si no mal recuerdo... Deben estar explorando por allí, yo vine un momento para terminar de ordenar mis cosas, no me gusta tener un desorden.. creo que es molesto para mis compañeros...  
-Ah..entiendo.. haha! -"Si supieras como soy yo.." sonrió- Ok! Iré a dar una vuelta~ Nos vemos, kiku!

Salió asi de aquella habitación, no sin antes portar el uniforme correspondiente con la bufanda del color de Gryffindor, igual llevó su varita por si acaso. Pasaba por cada rincón de aquella enorme escuela, pero no encontraba nada interesante, quizá por que las clases aún no empezaban y era un día de descanso por así decirlo; medio se desilucionó por eso, mejor sería ir afuera seguramente encontraría monstruos, duendes o hadas al menos, claro el no creía en eso, pero estando en una escuela de magia y hechicería, todo era posible.

Caminaba por el puente, hasta llegar a al parecer, un bosque despejado donde podían practicar magia, casi le brillaban los ojos al ver a alumnos mayores peleando utilizando varios conjuros y otros hacían carreras con la escoba, le era impresionante ahora. "Se ve divertido y son de la misma casa que yo.. ¡Seguro que cuando tenga practica seré el mejor mago y me reconocerán como hero!" sus pensamientos le motivaban para olvidar que la magia era aburrida y pensar en ella como algo divertido. Estaba todo bien y tranquilo, se quedó un buen tiempo mirando a aquellos desde lejos, sentado comiendo algunos frutos que encontró, estaba entretenido, hasta que... Escuchó un conjuro que hizo temblar donde estaban, ese tenía que ser un maestro o peor aún.. ese tipo de conjuros eran de un... Slytherin.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, Jones corrió hasta donde había sido nombrado el conjuro, allí, había una luz verde enorme que cegaba por lo brillante que era, definitivamente era un conjuro prohibido, claro, ese tipo de cosas tenían que ser de aquellos tres chicos que había visto la primera semana, llamados a si mismos "Bad Trio", pero algo extraño pasaba, si, estaban esos tres allí, pero ellos no habían lanzado el conjuro si no.. un chico de cabello rubio, mediana estatura, ojos verdes y unas enormes cejas pobladas ¿Quién era él?.

-Kesesese~ ¿De verdad crees que podrás detenernos con eso? ¡Es un hechizo de principiantes! -dijo el albino-  
-Mah.. creo que debemos calmarnos.. ¿No crees, Gilbert? -interrumpió nervioso el moreno-  
-Oh~ ¿Tienes miedo, Tony? Pero si esto acaba de comenzar, mon ami ~ -sonrió complice el rubio-  
-Tsk... ¡Cierren la maldita boca de una vez, Sangre sucia! -gritó enfurecido el inglés- Sabían que ese hechizo era debil... pero yo puedo hacerlos pedazos.. -amenazó apuntándoles con la varita-  
-Ahahahahá! ¿Tú? ¡Jamás podrás vencernos~ kesese!

-Tsk.. Ese chico, no podrá contra ellos.. -susurró el americano mordiéndose el labio inferior-

-Je~ -sonrió- Now... ¡Bombarda Máxima!

Ante tal acto, aquellos tres chicos salieron volando por los aires, suerte no les dió aquel conjuro, solo los hizo volar. Alfred estaba perplejo, ¿Cómo ese chico iba a poder con los tres más poderosos de la casa de Slytherin? ¡No se lo podía creer!, aunque ahora pensaba.. ¿Por qué estaba peleando el solo contra ellos? Su respuesta fue dada al instante al percatarse de la presencia de aquel canadiense sentado escondido tras una roca "¿Matthew?... ¡Matthew!" Corrió lo mas que pudo para ir con su hermano, al estar con él, lo inspeccionó de todo lugar esperando no estuviera herido.

-¡Matthy! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Esos villanos no te hicieron nada? -nervioso.-  
-Estoy bien.. Thanks.. -sonrió inocente abrazando su osito- Me hubieran hecho papilla si él no me hubiera defendido  
-¿Él? -volteó a ver al inglés- ¿Tu salvaste a mi hermano?  
-Algo así... No precisamente vinieron a golpearlo, es solo que, el idiota de Francis comenzaba a acosarlo, iba a pelear solo con el, pero llegaron sus otros amigos -ladeó la mirada- Whatever... ¿Necesitas algo más, Matthew? ¿Ya no te duele nada?  
-Estoy mejor, gracias.. kumajirou también -suspiró- Si hay algo que pueda hacer por tí...  
-¿H-He? ¡No, no, no! ¡Hahaha! E-Está bien así... eres mi amigo, no te preocupes -sonrió nervioso- Y por cierto.. Tu debes ser su hermano..¿no?  
-¡Yes,sir! ¡Alfred , soy el he-...  
-El hero, sí, sí, lo he escuchado un par de veces -chasqueó la lengua- and My wott, tu voz es demasiado ruidosa.. ah! y cuida a Matth, es tu deber como hermano mayor, idiota  
-Lo sé -hizo nuevamente ese puchero infantil- Moh.. pero aún así ¡Thanks! -se separó un momento del canadiense para acercarse al otro- Te puedo invitar una hamburguesa si quieres o un helado~ ¡Anda, acepta! ¡Hahaha, comer con el hero!  
-Ah.. no, gracias, odio la comida con grasa, además, prefiero estar solo, así que, nos vemos luego, Matthy.. y como te llames -dándose media vuelta-  
-¡Me llamo Alfred! ¡O-Oye! ¡Escucha a un hero!

Al intento de alcanzarle, tropezó con una pequeña roca que se había atorado en la punta de su zapato, jalando por error la capa del anglosajón, haciéndolo caer también, pero, por desgracia estaban bastante cerca de una bajada, por esto, ambos rodaron hasta caer deteniéndose por un árbol, adoloridos, abrieron sus ojos, pero, estos se encontraron, el verde con el azúl, estaban demasiado pegados, como abrazados para amortiguar el golpe, ambos rostros estaban sonrojados, se podía sentir hasta el aliento del otro. El inglés fue el primero en reaccionar, después de unos minutos se separó del otro y corrió hasta volver a adentro de la escuela, pero Jones estaba paralizado, esa mirada tan inocente y agresiva que reflejaba el color verdoso, le contrastó perfectamente con sus ojos azules. Matthew llegó lo más rápido posible moviendo a su hermano esperando estuviera bien.

-Alfred.. Reacciona.. -moviendolo-  
-Matth...¿Quién era él?  
-¿Aquel chico? -parpadeó.- Arthur Kirkland.. es de la casa de Slytherin..  
-Arthur..Kirkland.. -sonrió cerrando sus ojos- Arthur...~

En efecto, el americano se había enamorado.

~o~o~o~

_Adelanto:  
__  
-¡No lo hagas! ¡Es peligroso! -gritó Arthur desde arriba mirando horrorizado al americano-  
-No tengo otra opción.. ¡Debo ser el héroe!.  
-¡Che, Maledizione.! ¡Te vas a matar, Antonio! -negaba el italiano-  
-Furosososo...Todo por ti.. Mi Lovino..~ _

_Episodio 2__ : "¡Emergencia en la torre de los fundadores!"  
"Ocurre de la nada un acontecimiento extraño por Hogwards. Un troll maligno se ha quedado oculto en la torre, teniendo como victimas a un italiano y al inglés ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?" _

* * *

Guten tag!

Nuevo fic Usuk -like pottertalia- Si les gustó ya saben~  
Dejen sus Reviews, quejas, sugerencias o alagos a mi persona ~ dudas o pedidos por "MP"  
Asd...usuk 4 ever xD

T-chao ~


End file.
